ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kamehameha Wave
The Kamehameha Wave (亀仙人のカメハメ波, Kamesen'nin no Kamehameha; lit. "Kame sen'nin's Kamehameha") is the eighth episode of Dragon Ball and the eighth episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary Goku and Chi-Chi finally make it to the Kame House. However, Chi-Chi is a little skeptical about whether or not that is Master Roshi, so she throws her helmet blade to see if he could dodge it. He senses the attack but not soon enough to dodge it. While Chi-Chi berates him, the Turtle Hermit pulls out his Hermit Club Card as proof. Chi-Chi apologizes and pulls out the blade from Master Roshi's forehead. Master Roshi then talks to Goku in secret and says that he will let them use the Bansho Fan if Bulma can set him up on a date. Goku agrees, and the master also mentions not to tell Chi-Chi about the deal. While searching for the Bansho Fan, Turtle mentions that Master Roshi was last using it as a placemat. The hermit says that he threw it out because it was sticky from some juice he spilled on it. Master Roshi then decides to go to Fire Mountain himself to put out the fire. After calling Baby Gamera, the three were on their way. Upon arriving at Fire Mountain, Ox-King rushes to greet his old master, and Master Roshi immediately falls to the ground (riding around in circles made him dizzy). After berating Ox-King for killing people over his treasure in his castle, the mighty giant begs for his forgiveness. Meanwhile, Master Roshi pulls Goku and Bulma aside and explains the deal he made with Goku. At first, Bulma gets very mad, but Master Roshi points out that the Dragon Ball are still inside the castle. Bulma will only get him a date when the hermit puts out the fire. After taking off his Turtle Shell and shirt, Master Roshi starts to bulk up his scrawny body instantly. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Puar are still staring in awe. After harnessing his energy and uttering the phrase “Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha,” Master Roshi releases the energy towards the castle. When it was all over, he returns to his normal self, but everyone mentions that even though the fire is out, the castle is destroyed as well. However, Bulma was able to find the Dragon Ball in the rubble. Master Roshi tells Goku that the Kamehameha took him 50 years to perfect. However, Goku manages to perform it within 50 seconds, and destroys the capsule car in the process. Then, Goku mentions that it was not as powerful as Master Roshi's. Master Roshi is dumbfounded, but after Ox-King mentions that he is the grandson of Grandpa Gohan, they briefly talk about him. When Bulma sees that Goku destroyed the car, she becomes upset, but the Ox-King offers the group a hovercar to use for a job well done. However, before Goku, Bulma, and Oolong take off, Master Roshi reminds Bulma about the deal. Quickly, Bulma pulls Oolong aside and asks him to set Roshi up with one of his friends. Oolong replies that it is a no-go and says all of his friends are pigs. After asking him to get her out of the mess, Oolong changes into Bulma to tell him. Instead, he tries to set him up with Bulma. Angrily, Bulma blows off the deal leaving a surprised Master Roshi. Goku and Chi-Chi talk for a little bit with both asking if they will think about each other. Eventually, the group takes off, and Yamcha and Puar follow in their own air car. Battles Chi-Chi vs. Master Roshi Voice cast Edits Visual Edits Scene Removals *In the early English dub, the scene where Oolong disguised as Bulma and exposing his breasts to Master Roshi giving him a nosebleed was completely removed. Dialogue Edits *The Ocean Group Dub replaced master roshi wanting to see Bulma's Breasts with setting Master Roshi up on a date with an old woman like him. **In the edited Funimation Dub shown on Cartoon Network, Master Roshi wanted Bulma to walk on the beach with him. Trivia *This is the first time in the series that a Kamehameha is used. *This is the first episode where Goku uses his most used attack: the Kamehameha. *The edited 1995 dub of this episode uses the misspelling "Kamehameah." *This is the only episode in the whole series where Master Roshi uses his 100% full power form, however it is used another time in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. *This is the last non-filler appearance of Chi-Chi as a kid. Gallery 120px-RoshiDrivingLicence.png 120px-MasterRoshiBabyGameraGokuChi-ChiNV02.png 120px-BulmaOolong2.png 120px-2Bulmas.png 120px-PafPaf1.png 120px-OolongBoobs.png Category:Needs Links Category:Needs Work Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Canonical Pages Category:Page added by SSJ4 Vegito